osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Sorush DiAngelo
Introduction Sorush is known as "The Divine Justicar", "The Holy Hunter," and by anyone who doesn't respect him, "Asshole". He's generally not respected. Appearance He has fair skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair, giving him a somewhat innocent look, although he keeps a stern expression. He's got a packed in physique, that is generally concealed under his layers of clothing, concealing his muscular build. He wears a bizarre combination of formal and modern wear, donning a large white coat with a black button up shirt and a red cardigan. He also wears a pair of striped blue suit trousers, with one of the pant legs shortened above his knee. He tops off his outfit with blue gloves, and red sneakers. In school, he wears the typical OG red uniform with his shoes and gloves. Personality Sorush, while courageous and wishing to protect the innocent and be a hero, goes about it the wrong way. Being a brilliant warrior and a talented holy mage, he lets this get to his head. Perhaps too much. He's cocky and expects praise and gratefulness for every single action he does. He believes he, by default is better than everyone else. This is only partially his fault, as the Order of Divine Justice raised him on this mindset. Sorush feels personal responsibility for the crimes of others, and never resists the urge to stop someone from committing evil. Unfortunately Sorush's sense of evil is so flawed he may act when ill-informed and escalate the situation far more than it should be escalated, misunderstanding the boundaries of evil. Being relatively disagreeable has lead to Sorush receiving several nicknames in accordance to his behavior. Some of these include but are not limited to; Asshole Angel and DickAngelo. While these are currently the only ones, they are certainly not the last. Sorush has a natural aversion to things outside of logical explanation to him, these being several technologically advanced species, puzzling him and making him suspect them when unsure of explanations to his problems. Sorush also dislikes magical species, believing them to be impure, but capable of reforming. He keeps his distances from these, simply wishing they'll see they light of their own accord. Sorush despises the undead and dark forces. In every shape and form, Sorush dreams and thinks about crushing them and exterminating their existence. His obsession with attacking them crosses over into sadism at times. Powers and Abilities From early childhood, Sorush has been pushed to the limit physically, performing rigorous training daily as long as he can remember. This lead to him developing quite a bit of endurance, strength, and agility, making him a competent fighter and quite physically capable. Sorush is able to perform certain magic, but generally refuses to use it on anyone but himself, as no one else is worthy. He can use his magic to heal wounds and relieve pain, enhancing natural regeneration tenfold whilst his magic is in effect, usually only helping for small wounds, but certainly assisting in recovery from large wounds over long periods of time. Equipment Sorush frequently brandishes a blade forged for him from blessed materials, using it to skillfully dismantle his foes. The weapon is rather pristine, and shines quite brightly, with a small star insignia on it. Although some may laugh at it's appearance, the sword always gets the job done. Whilst using it, Sorush feels less weight on himself, gaining an increase in strength and being capable of leaping significant distances. Sorush carries around various small trinkets, many meant to deal with that which is unnatural, namely his favorite of them all, a small rosary. This small rosary is kept wrapped tightly around his left wrist, and pulls towards the direction of unholy magic or beings within a range of 1 metre. Backstory Born to a human mother and an angel father, Sorush had quite a bizarre childhood. His mother had invoked a ritual to call upon the angel, using her connections in an olden order by the name of "The Order of Divine Justice", or the ODJ. The ODJ were well known for their radical views upon anything not holy or human, believing all of them to be devilspawn in one way or another. Sorush's birth wasn't just a childbirth to them, but a telling sign of a new age, as their champion was delivered to them. Sorush was born quite beautiful, glowing with a radiant light that the ODJ could easily identify as the touch of an angel. Being raised by the ODJ and it's elders, Sorush was trained to combat forces that the ODJ refused to tolerate, and gave him little time for recreation. He lived to hunt and battle, and had no other purpose. As their champion, it's all he could do. He was constantly praised for his every success, of which he had many. Due to the world's adaptation to the races that the ODJ despised, Sorush was not recognized as a hero by anyone outside of the ODJ, something that was explained by the elders as "Jealousy of such purity and noble goals". Sorush, having grown up on the lies of the ODJ, believed this of course. He committed various inhumane acts under the command of the ODJ throughout his childhood, using his power to do wrong, or what he thought was right. The ODJ had many an enemy, their constant choice of quarrel with magical beings leading to quite a few unwanted incidents. A mob of rioting magical beings who stepped up to the ODJ attacked their headquarters, leaving Sorush to defend them. Eventually, he was overwhelmed, and barely escaped with his life, now lacking a home and a purpose. Finding that revenge might be the best course of action, in order to honor those that educated him, he decided to bide his time and train, attending the nearest local school due to his homeschooling no longer being an option. Gallery ..sorush|Sorush in casual wear SorushChibi.png|Sorush as a Chibi. SorushSword.png|Sorush's signature sword. Trivia Sorush shares a name with an angel who punishes souls on judgment day. DiAngelo is an all too obvious allusion to Angels. Sorush was born on Ascension Day. Sorush's chibi was done by Yuxiu on deviantart Sorush's fullbody was done by Tiuco on deviantart Category:Supernatural Category:Male Category:Student Category:Character Category:The Kat Collection Category:Angel Category:Accepted Character